Ships
Adamant Passage -- Korval trade ship where Petrella first served"Pilot of Korval" * Aldershot -- Terran courier ship, piloted by Casey Vitale for Chenowith and Gladder; on Volmer at the same time as Theo''Saltation'', ch 36 * Arin's Toss -- Terran courier ship, registered home port Bluestone, Waymart. Owned by Crystal Energy Consultants (the Uncle). Over a century old.Saltation, ch 41 Theo Waitley piloted before Bechimo Ghost Ship * As You Like It -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Tyrunner. * Balrog -- DeNobli trade ship''Trade Secret'', ch 12 * Barakhan -- Yxtrang battleship, part of the 14th Conquest Corps assault on Lytaxin.Plan B, ch 7 * Barskalee -- Midys trade ship - Rantel pin'Aker, Master Trader''Trade Secret'', ch 19 * Beauty -- Terran ship involved in shady business activities, perhaps smuggling.Ghost Ship ch 30 * Bechimo -- the self aware ship Theo becomes pilot and then bonded captain of. Ghost Ship Dragon Ship * Beeslady -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade. "a rebuilt local scooter-taxi mated to an old EVA sleep-shelter"Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Bitty Kitty -- Fake ID given to Fortune's Reward when Pat Rin went into hiding from the Department.I Dare, ch 48 * Bleak Lady -- courier ship piloted by Clarence O'Berin on Surebleak Ghost Ship, ch 14 * Blueboy -- Mentioned in ship chatter during Theo's first visit to Codrescu Station.Saltation, ch 26 * BonniSu -- Terran trade ship, captain Su Bonner."Quiet Knives" * Bra'ezkinion -- Liaden ship, of poor reputation''Balance of Trade'', ch 33 * Cameron -- owned by Hugglelans Galactica, took Theo from Eylot to her rendezvous with Rig Tranza''Saltation'', ch 31 * Chanticleer City -- owned by Diamon Lines, one of the top ten trade vessels''Saltation'', ch 33 * Chelda -- Cruise ship running from Liad to Lytaxin and points outward''Local Custom'', chapter 37 * Cherpa -- In which Theo flies yos'Senchul to Codrescu Station''Saltation'', ch 25 and Kara flies with yos'Senchul to Codrescu Station. One of Anlingdin Academy's shuttles.Landed Alien * Chrono -- Present at the evacuation of the planet Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch 34 * Clarion -- Captain Robert Chen-Jacobs. Carried Edger and Sheather from Lufkit.Carpe Diem, ch 18 * Clary Bee -- Present at the evacuation of the planet Solcintra * Cruikshank -- Terran ship working a route between Vincza and Port Chavvy''Trade Secret'', ch 27 * Crystalia -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Dancer -- Elsu Meriandra's personal shipChangeling * Dancer -- see also Spiral Dance * Dante -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Daxflan. * Daxflan -- Liaden trade ship, registered home port Chonselta City. The ship Priscilla served on before Dutiful Passage.Conflict of Honors, ch 6 * Diamond Duty -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Dragon Song -- Korval courier ship used by Anthora and Ren Zel.Kin Ties * Drosselmare -- Docked at Codrescu Station during Theo's first visit there. Two of its crewmembers attempt to shanghai Theo, without noticeable success. Has business links with Brine Batzer.Saltation, ch 27 * Dulcimer -- Smith trade ship, whose crew named the norbears"Out of True" * Dutiful Passage -- Korval trade ship (Pilot of Korval, Local Custom, Scout's Progress, Intelligent Design, Conflict of Honors, Carpe Diem, Plan B, I Dare) * Dragon Flight -- Imaginary ship impersonated by Daav while playing with his young son.Mouse and Dragon, ch 37 * Dragon's Cub -- Small ship, "barely more than a Jump-buggy", free-berthed at Trealla Fantrol''Scout's Progress'', ch 34 * Dragon's Way (Valcon Melad'a) -- Daav's personal ship''Local Custom'', chapter 14 * Eidolon -- Mentioned in Delgado orbital radio chatter''Fledgling'', ch 38 * Elf Lord -- Terran trade ship, out of Caratunk''Trade Secret'', ch 25 * Elthoria -- Ixin trade ship, out of Solcintra''Balance of Trade'', ch 7 * Energia -- Terran trade ship; Emdy Sternako, Trader * Fancy Freight -- Fictional merchant vessel featured in the game "Pilot to Prince"Scout's Progress, ch 21 * Felicitous Passage -- Korval trade ship, built c. Standard Year 1143.Plan B, ch 30 * Floydada -- Terran trade ship, out of Trustee; Jay Rivenkid Dorster's home ship before circumstances encouraged him toward a more grounded existence * Fortune's Reward -- Pat Rin's ship. A pre-1350 model.I Dare, ch 2''Hidden Resources'' * Fosterling -- Ship acquired by Val Con from Agent of Change sig'Alda, and renamed by Val Con''Plan B'', ch 4 * Galendasti -- Korval ship, sister to Mestro Tour. Used by Quin for training flights from Surebleak''Roving Gambler''(DiE) * Genchi -- Liaden ship - sea'Kira, Captain; Tan Sim pen'Akla, Trader''Balance of Trade'', ch 36 (except for one chapter, in which it is said to be Coyander Kenso and its captain dea'Blanco''Trade Secret'', ch 14) * Geranny Smith -- On a pad near Bechimo during the latter's visit to Frenzel.Dragon Ship, ch 5 * Gobelyn's Market -- Gobelyn trade ship, nominally out of New Carpathia''Balance of Trade'', ch 1 * Gold Digger -- Gold family trade ship''Balance of Trade'', ch 2 * Goma Chang -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade. A twenty-pod tradeship.Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Grayspinner -- Terran trade ship * GRClement -- Carresens trade ship''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Grenadine -- Terran trade ship; Iza Gobelyn's homeship''Balance of Trade'', ch 1 * Groton -- Terran trade ship * Handtruck II -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Heart of Solcintra -- Department of the Interior's battleship''I Dare'', ch 55 * Hoselteen -- passenger liner Kamele traveled on on her trip from Delgado to Surebleak''Dragon Ship'', ch 9 * Illichin -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade.Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Implacable -- Juntavas battleship; High Judge's flagship''I Dare'', ch 55 * Intovish -- Liaden trade ship, out of Vanthachal''Balance of Trade'', ch 11 * Jacksbucket Three -- Terran ship, out of Terraport, a casualty of the Department of the Interior's attempted takeover of Liad''I Dare'', ch 55 * Jamie Dawson -- A ghost ship, "holed and crewed by skeletons, that had been reported by sane and seasoned pilots at the location of space battles across a hundred Standards".Ghost Ship, ch 20 * Jonny B -- perhaps fictional; mentioned in a folk song''Saltation'', ch 35 * Judy - Kamele "hired as working crew on the Judy, bound in to Surebleak.” Dragon Ship * Keravath -- Scout Captain ter'Astin's courier vessel''Trade Secret'', ch 6 * Kynak-on-the-Rocks -- Mercenary transport ship owned by mercenary unit Higdon's Howlers.I Dare, ch 54''I Dare'', ch 55 * Ladybird -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before As You Like It. * Lantic -- Terran cargo vessel flown by Khat Gobelyn on a temporary assignment''Balance of Trade'', ch 31 * Lantis -- Jen Sin yos'Phelium's courier vessel"The Space at Tinsori Light" * Lefevbre's Lounge -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade.Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Light Wing -- Tor An yos'Galan's courier vessel''Crystal Dragon'', ch 1 * L'il Orbit -- Jen Sar Kiladi's ship''Mouse and Dragon'', ch 40"Breath's Duty" (See Ride the Luck) * LucyBug -- Cheever McFarland's ship, a Traland Three Thousand with a number of personal modifications''Carpe Diem'', ch 13''Roving Gambler'' * Luda Soldare -- Newly commissioned Liaden trade ship that hired First Class Pilot Samiv tel'Izak''Scout's Progress'', ch 5 * Mandrake -- One of Korval's trade ships, Er Thom considers how to use Dil Ton sig'Erlan''Local Custom'', chapter 13 * Markham's Mistress -- One of the ships re-routed for Ride the Luck's emergency flight''Scout's Progress'', ch 29 * Mestro Tour -- Korval ship, sister to Galandasti. Assigned for Padi's use on Surebleak.Roving Gambler * Momma Libery -- Ship that Rys Lin pen'Chala served on.Necessity's Child, ch 12 * Mona Luki -- Betany trade ship, whose crew had a life-changing encounter with Moonhawk"A Matter of Dreams" * Moreta -- Legendarily spent eighteen Common months in transition, due to the malfunction of a prototype translation booster''Crystal Dragon'', ch 36 * MVP -- Carresens trade ship''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Nathlyr -- Liaden trade ship * Nimbledrake -- Korval ship piloted by Nova yos'Galan''Plan B'', ch 4 * Nubella -- Terran trade ship''Trade Secret'', ch 9 * Nubella Run -- Carresens trade ship, donated to Tradedesk station''Trade Secret'', ch 9''Trade Secret'', ch 16 and incorporated into the structure''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Nubella Run -- Carresens trade ship, second of the name''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * OchoBalrog -- Carresens trade ship''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Odbert -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade.Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Patience of Stone -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Pebble Probe -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Perfection -- Diamon Lines ship''Dragon Ship'', ch 19 * Pretty Parcil -- Parcil trade ship''Crystal Soldier'', ch 11 * Primadonna -- A light courier, piloted by Rig Tranza, owned by Hugglelans Galactica, on which Theo served an apprenticeship as co-pilot while earning her first class license''Saltation'', ch 32 * Prism -- Carresens trade ship''Dragon Ship'', ch 18 * Profitable Passage -- Alkia trade ship''Crystal Dragon'', ch 8 * Proud Plenty -- Terran trade ship * Quanta Plus -- Present at the evacuation of the planet Solcintra * Quick Passage (formerly Salkithin) -- The lead ship of the Great Migration, pilot-owner Cantra yos'Phelium''Crystal Dragon'', ch 30 * Randall's Renegade -- Terran trampship, on which Vin Sin chel'Mara is to travel to Aedyr''Scout's Progress'', ch 8 * Raslain -- Ship on which Tyl Von sig'Alda departed Lufkit.Carpe Diem, ch 2 * Rebella -- Terran trade ship? Was in dock at Kago when Skeedaddle went for scheduled repairs; Captain Rolanni wasn't pleased to see it."Quiet Knives" * Ride the Luck -- Aelliana Caylon, pilot and owner''Scout's Progress'', ch 6, also called L'il Orbit while Daav is on Delgado. Destroyed by The Department * Ringfelder's Halcyon -- Terran trade ship''Balance of Trade'', ch 3 * Salene -- A free-trader, on which Agent of Change Val Con yos'Phelium served as cargo master under an assumed name during his journey to Lufkit.Agent of Change, ch 4 * Scallion -- involved in a flight-path dispute with Vashtara near Delgado''Fledgling'', ch 19 * Selda -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Dante. * Shadow Drake -- Korval ship in which Kareen, Luken and the children traveled to Runig's Rock''Hidden Resources'' * Skeedaddle -- Midj Rolanni's ship''Carpe Diem'', ch 18"Quiet Knives" * Skeen -- Liaden trading ship (Terran transliteration of uncertain accuracy) * Spiral Dance (aka Dancer) -- Cantra's ship (Crystal Soldier, Crystal Dragon) * Springbane -- Troop ship on which Jela's Own Troop evacuated from the planet Solcintra''Crystal Dragon'', ch 33 * Strakin -- at Codrescu Station during Eylot blockade.Dragon Ship, ch 21 * Survey Nine -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Survey One -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Tansberg's Folly -- One of the ships re-routed for Ride the Luck's emergency flight * Tarigan - Ship Jeeves flew from Liad to Surebleak, Then Tocohl took to Jemias Jumble stop, with Tolly Jones and a wounded Hazenthull. Registered out of Waymart . * Therinfel -- Liaden trading ship, of poor reputation * Thresher -- Terran ship involved in shady business activities, perhaps smuggling.Ghost Ship ch 30 * Thurstan -- Mentioned in ship chatter during Theo's first visit to Codrescu Station. * Timonium Core -- Asteroid mining vessel retrieved from Korval's ship-stack to be part of Pat Rin's fleet.I Dare, ch 48 * Torvin -- Win Ton's courier ship. "Often run solo, the Torvin can carry a crew of three plus three passengers on need, built thirty-seven Standards ago at the Korval-Mugston Yards on the Yolanna platform..."Saltation, ch 18 * Trager's Wager -- Trager trading ship * Trident -- Warship Jela was serving on when he met the Tree''Crystal Soldier'', ch 1 * Tyrka -- Rand yos'Belin's courier vessel''Trade Secret'', ch 11 * Tyrunner -- Terran ship. The ship Priscilla served on before Selda. * Vail Runner -- This ship and its female Captain are regulars in Delgado orbit.Plan B, ch 3 * Vashtara -- large cruise ship, transported Delgado scholars to and from Melchiza, where Theo and Kamele met Win Ton, Cho sig'Radia and other pilots (Fledgling) Also the ship Beba and Joshu took from Bazaar to Brulandia."Persistence" * Vernon -- Terran trade ship * Vestrin -- ship Theo takes to Anglingdin Academy on Eylot''Saltation'', ch 1 * WildeToad -- Terran trade ship; paid the price for messing with Old Tech''Balance of Trade'', ch 39 * Winchester's Bullet -- Winchester trade ship * Wynhael -- Rinork trading ship * Zipper -- Liaden ship in the 7th century of the Standard Calendar; crew included Tan El yo'Lanna and Dan Art yos'Phelium. During a journey in the outer arm, drive failure led to catastrophe which only Dan Art survived.Carpe Diem, ch 24 * Zircon Sea -- A supply ship that serves Codrescu Station. References Category:Ships